atravez de tu mirar
by chazz x alexis
Summary: hola mis queridos lectores les dejo un fanfic lesvian...espero que les guste ... es carly x ruka...mal pareja lo se pero me traen viejos recuerdos estos dos personajes :333- en fin suerte y espero que les agrade
1. no me gusta que te traten hasi

bueno aquí les prsento a la pareja crak del mundo …XD bueno ps si existe aki x ruka por que no con carly? mmm…., eso es extraño, jajaj spero que disfruten mi fic este es el primer capitulo, pueden verlo con calma es apto para todo publico

capiulo 1:

hace 2 días que yusei volvió junto con sus amigos a la casa de los gemelos, de los pequeños que estuvieron en las bunas y en las malas con yusei, el savia que ellos eran de confianza por eso trajo a sus amigos

la pequeña ruka, notaba algo que no pudo captar, algo difícil de comprender , mas ella que la pequeña tuviese 5 años era una persona muy inteligente y capaz de darse cuenta de cualquier situación que se le presentase, bueno, eso era algo que la diferenciaba de su hermano

-ruka: por que será que la ignora?...decía entre sus pensamientos ruka , la situación que le preocupa era del por que jack ignora tanto a su novia carly, que no era el que por ella tanto se esforzó por combatir a los signos oscuros? que no era que conociendo lo tan frío que es , por carly casi llora cuando pensó que la había perdido para siempre, y lo principal , de que carly también ha hecho cosas grandiosas por el , cosas que sencillamente jack ignoraba y desconocía

-ruka: pero que tipo tan Patan¡…decía susurrando bastante fuerte , es que ruka no soportaba tanto ignoro de parte de jack hacia carly , después de todo lo que ella ha hecho por el, bueno es que el también ha hecho cosas por ella , y sin embargo carly humildemente supo responder a sus actos , pero jack nunca la ha recompensado y eso era algo que a ruka la ponia de los pelos

-mama de ruka y rua: todos bajen a la cena esta lista¡ decía llamando desde lejos a los de la casa , para avisarles que la comida ya estava lista

ruka en ese momento de reposo , y muy pensativa interrumpe sus pensamientos para dirigirse a la puerta y bajar a la cena bueno es que a ella le encanta el pollo frito , es su preferido , por eso bajo como un Avión , de hecho fue la única que bajo mas rápido XD

luego bajaron aki y yusei (muy enamorados por cierto) , su hermano rua , su papa y finalmente la pareja que a ruka mas odia , carly y en realidad a quien odia es a jack por tal ignoro a su chica

la madre de los gemelos amablemente como siempre les ofrece la comida a todos , pero como su mama savia que ruka no se podía resistir al pollo frito, fue a ella primero a quien le sirvió

todos estaban normalmente comiendo, hablando sobre torneos , concursos y el triunfo de yusei y Bla ba bla…hasta que ruka observo algo que le molesto rotundamente al respecto de jack , )es que ella a ese tipo nunca lo ha considerado su amigo, yusei le Avia contado a ella y a su hermano lo macabro que el era, y a pesar de que ella generosamente le ofrece su amistad el como siempre la ignoraba tal como ignoraba todo lo de su alrededor…el fin

lo que ruka vio , fue a carly queriéndole dar un beso a su novio jack y entonces jack se alejo hasia el costado para alejarse de ella..era para matarlo, pensó ruka que si a ella le llegaran a hacer una cosa así no soportaría y rompería con su novio, bueno supuso ruka

…

carly pensó que tal vez entendía que jack era un hombre serio y respetuoso , y que ella no podía besuquearlo en cualquier lugar y menos en una casa ajena a la de ellos, entonces ella como siempre ignoro el acto de jack …a continuación , carly pensó que tal vez la forma de atraer la atención de su novio seria servirle otro plato de comida , si era perfecto, entonces amablemente le pregunta a jack

-carly: mi amor no quieres mas?..pregunto tomándole el brazo a su amado , es que ella lo amaba demasiado era mucho en su vida y ella savia que el en el fondo la amaba

-jack : que no vez mujer que todavía tengo comida en el plato?¡….le respondió jack a su novia como si nada , y algo enojado pero esa actitud fue algo que a una persona no le gusto para nada

-ruka: así es como tratas a tu novia?...dijo la niña viéndolo todo no detuvo para nada la mirada hacia ellos dos , pero lo que acabó de ver, renvalso el vaso, hasta acá llego la niñita buena que todos conocen , era hora de tomar decisión y opinar sobre el asunto que a ella mas le molestaba, savia perfectamente a quien se enfrentaba pero a ella no le importo , realmente a ruka le molesta que un hombre trate así a una dama

-jack: y tu que te metes mocosa , esto es entre mi novia y yo….decía con autoridad el tipo, a el tampoco le agradaba mucho ruka siempre pensó que era una niña cualquiera y además siente que el era mas importante por ser amigo de yusei mucho antes que de ella y eso es lo que le daba rabia y ahora mas que nunca debía descargar toda esa rabia hacia ella…pero había algo que jack no recordó, y que ruka le refresco la memoria

-ruka: si tengo derecho, o se te olvida que esta es mi casa?..decía desafiante , es que ella no lo soportaba en ningún momento pero hubo algo mejor dicho alguien que detuvo esto , por que como la pelea estaba bien ardiente pus nadie se quería meter , pero valientemente carly lo pudo parar

-carly : por favor ya¡ dejen de pelear…dijo carly parándose de la mesa y dándole una orden a lo dos , pero como ya conocemos a jack para el no hay orden que valga , entonces dijo:

-jack: ah si? pues entonces mañana mismo me largo , y ya no tendrás a nadie quien te moleste niña…y furiosamente jack se retira de la sala dirigiéndose a su cuarto sin importarle tres cuernos nada

-carly: espera jack ¡….y carly se dirige hacia el cuarto de huésped de su novio muy procurada por la discusión y por todo tenia miedo de que por culpa de ruka el lo iba a perder para siempre

continuara….

jeje aun la parja no se nota solo se dstacan los protagonicos , en el 2do les promto que esto ira avansando, jje espero sus mejores criticas ^^


	2. perdoname por favor

si les ha gustado el primer episodio de este fic , aquí les tengo el segundo , ahora que pasara con el malhumorado de jack? por que ruka le interesa tanto la vida de esta pareja? que pensara haser carly después de lo ocurrido ¿ vean mi 2 epsodio:

capitulo 2:

después del gran conflicto de hase unos minutos , ruka se sienta en un escalón de las escaleras , pensativa , furiosa, pero a la vez confundida, por que no podía entender por que le interesa tanto la vida que hagan o dejen de hacer jack y carly al fin al cavo ese no era su problema , quizás por haberse metido , ya no volverá a ser amiga de yusei, y todos no la verán amablemente como antes

-ruka: nooo¡ que he hecho?¡….dijo ruka tomando sus manos hacia su cabeza y algo arrepentida por el acto provocado hacia jack , pero no evita tanto asco que le tiene a ese tipo de , pero por un segundo se detuvo a pensar en que podrá pensar carly , en todo esto,? de ultima estancia quien debe estar muy afectada es ella por haberle tocado un punto muy sensible y tenia nombre y era jack

en un momento oportuno, yusei se le acerca a ruka , se sienta en el escalón con ella, ella supo su presencia y en esto ruka para justificar lo que podía su acto , dijo:

-ruka: sabes yusei yo no quise molestar a tu amigo ni nada de eso pero dime si no tengo razón en que jack no sabe amar a su novia y…pero fue interrumpida por yusei que respondió inesperadamente para ruka por cierto

-yusei: te felicito , hisistes bien…dijo yusei pensando y captando la razón de la niña , por que vio que la tenia, vio que ya no era una niña como solía ser antes tan callada, tan timida, por que lo que yusei vio es que pudo defender no solo a ella si no a otra persona , y eso para el fue genial

-ruka: que?entonces quiere decir que no estas enojado con migo?...dijo muy sorprendida ruka mirandolo con rostro de sorpresa

-yusei: claro que no por que iva a haserlo…el savia que ella havia tenido un gran avanze en su vida jamas se enojaria y Menos con una niña de 5 años , por que no seria capaz , el no era como jack

-ruka: es que me siento mal yusei , estoy arrepentida y no se que haser…desia la niña con sus lagrimas en sus ojos , esas lagrimas sinceras de niñes , que yusei entendia esa clase de lagrimas

yusei se sintio identificado , con lo que sentia la niña , y para consolarla de corazon le aconsejo algo ecsencial

-yusei: y por que no intentas discuparte con ellos?...le dijo secandole las lagrimas a la niña

-ruka: balla yusei , esa es una buena idea, pero tu crees que ellos la acepten?..desia ruka preguntandole fijamente a yusei a quien l responde lo sigente:

-yusei: nada cuesta intentarlo, , y yo creo que si, pero a jack, te recomiendo que hables mañana con el , seriamente ruka, yo pienso que la persona mas afectada es carly

-ruka: pero tu cres que ella me perdone yusei?pregunto mas relajada del llanto la niña

-yusei: claro, ella es una persona muy amable y buena onda, tu solo intenta lo que te he dicho ruka , y no te sientas hasi…desia el hombre devolvindole una sonria a la niña para poder tranquilizarla mas

-ruka: claro yusei te are caso , ahora mismo hablare con carly….y la niña se paro del escalon y fue coriendo al cuarto de huesped de carly ansiosa por pdirle disculpas a carly

por que sera que yusei le ha dcho a ruka que se disculpe mañana?

-pronto lo sabran

….

ruka estava en frente de la puerta de carly, desesperada , se havia quedado sin voz , y su corazon latia demasiado fuerte , quizo golpear su purta pero quedo paralizada, no supo por que , pero es que en un segundo penso de que es lo que iva a pasar si ella no aseptava su disculpas , no se por que tenia ese miedo , pero lo sintio , sin pensarlo ni dos vezes .

luego ruka sintio un llanto , proveniente de esa habitación , no era difícil de descifrar que era carly , …ruka se empezo a desesperar , y no pudo contener sus impulsos , siguio sin entender el por que de ese sentmiento, y en esto desesperadamente abre su puerta y pronuncia

-ruka: por dios que te susede carly?..pregunto desesprada , pero esta vez la desesperacion no era por miedo a que no la perdone , si no que estava muy preocupada por ella y seguia sin entender por que tanta preocupacion

-carly: vete niña…desia la muchacha dadole la espalda a ruka y con sus lagrimas que no paravan de recorer sus mejillas.

-ruka: pero yo necesito desirte algo carly , es importante…seguia insistiendo la niña , que ultimamente no entendia el por que sentia todo eso en su corazon,

-carly : esta bien dilo y luego vete de aquí…desia volteando hacia la mirada de ruka …carly estava muy afectada por todo eso ademas ruka toco un punto muy importante en su vida lo cual no le ha gustado

ruka se detiene a ver su mirada, ella estava sin sus anteojos , era presiosa , su mirada, esos ojos azules, y lagrimas que convinavan con el color de sus ojos color cielo

ruka se quedo otra vez en shock al ver tanta bellesa , como es que jack no puede valorar tal mujer tan hermosa ¿?

-carly: holaaa¡ niña habla de una vez y largate, nesesito estar sola…es muy raro que carly no la alla mandado al cajo… pues por que no haserlo? si ella se metio en la boca del lobo? no seria mala idea , pero havia algo que se lo impedia y no savia que era.

ruka entro en razon, es que acaso ella se estava volviendo loca,? era muy bella todo lo demas pero no era para tanto , penso ruka captando la razon

-ruka: aah¡…si bu..bueno s que te queria pedir perdon por lo que te he dicho carly , realmente no era mi intencion, yo solo quize defenderte por que no me gusta que alguien te trate hasi…dijo ruka , al principio tartamudeando, pero luego las frases le salian como poema y no era fasil para una niña pequeña

-carly: tu querias defenderme?...desia con ojos resplandesientes , es que ella jamas havia recivido tanto alago de parte de las personas , solo la mandavan y esas cosas, pero por primera vez sintio algo que jamas sinto en su vida….

luego voviendo en razonamiento, y volviendo a la realidad , otra vez dura con la niña dijo…

-carly: tu niña deverias saber que jack y yo siempre nos tratamos hasi por que somos pareja entiendes…dijo devuelta dndole la espalda a ruka nuevamente

-ruka: es que no me gusto como te trato tu novio a ti carly , no podia dejar que te insulte de ese modo…dijo captando la atención de la muchacha ojos de cristal, tomandole su mano amablemente

ruka sintio algo muy profundo al sentir su toque en su mano, es que era tan sencible , tan Sueve , frágil , que eso hizo que la pequeña le pregntara algo inoportuno para carly

carly , no entendio el por que ella le sostuvo su mano pero tenia el mismo sentimiento que la pequeña , o creo que mas fuerte aun quizas por su edad pero , estava ipnotizada viendo su mano, obvimente sin entender por que

-ruka: carly te gustaria ser mi amiga?

continuara….

lo promtido cumplido, ps por algo se debe empezar no? bueno si tinen mas misterios y curiosidad de saber como contnua no se pierdan mi prox cpitulo, empieza haver mas accion , de eso no hay duda , aah si casi se m olvida no se olviden de los comentarios pliss cuanto mas comentarios mas cap agrego

bye bye


	3. no te meresco

hola mis lectores se que si bien la situación es un poco –demaciado confusa con respecto al fic quiero desirles que en realidad yusei en el fic se dirige hacia la casa de los gemelos y sus amigos: aki,jack ,crow y carly desiden acompañarlo…bien eso es todo y aquí como prometi mi 3 episodio bye dejen comentarios porfis…

capitulo 3:

carly no solo sostenia ese sentimiento si no tambien se sorprendio al escuchar lo que la pequeña ruka desia de poder ser amigas…pero como si ella empezo a tratarla mal? , a desafiarla con una mirada agresiva hacia tan solo una pequeña de 10 años…penso a continuación carly , de que por que la pequeña le ofresio su amistad teniendo en cuenta la situación anterior…

ruka: carly estas bien?...preguntaba desesperada la niña de ojos oro..que a carly le iluminavan el corazon por cada mirada que esa niña le regalaba al obserbarla…

carly no supo que desir , pues ni ella misma savia bien que era lo que sentia en su corazon ,y en medio de tanta confucion y teniendo la dulce amavilidad de la niña de listones…ella larga una lagrima que recorre su mejilla..pues ese sentimiento se devia al tal arrepentimiento de haber tratado como basura a ruka..se sentia muy culpable por eso , a tal grado de llegar a pensar de no mereser ni si quiera su amistad.

la niña asistio esto , su lagrima la pudo obserbar , cuando vio en su rostro que caia un pequeño brillo , donde su lagrima luego se callo al suelo dejando hasi como un peueño rio en la mejilla de carly…esto no le estaba gustando a ruka pues sentia esa necesidad de acercarse aun mas , protejerla…e incluso darle aliento.

ruka: por favor no llores…desia ruka acercandose mas y mas hacia la muchacha de cabello negro hasta abrasarla con lentitud, bueno solo pudo abrasarle hasta la cintura pues recordemos que es bajita…

carly se sorprendio aun mas …es que a ella nunca le havian dado el mismo cariño que ese momento , y por eso mismo ella devolviendole el mismo calor siguió su abrazo aun con sus lagrimas que no paraban de eso si abrazando muy fuerte a la pequeña que tenia en frente suyo…carly tubo que agacharse un poco mas para hasi quedar en la misma altura que ella.

carly paro de llorar poco a poco , por que esas carisias eran especiales para tranquilizar a las personas que lo necesitaban , y ruka tenia ese extraño poder de tranquilizar a la persona mas nerviosa del planeta por que hasi era ella dulce y pasifica.

ruka sintio al fin que su corazon estaba mas tranquilo, pues su cabeza estaba en el pecho de la adolescente de cabellos obscuros , y tambien sus gemidos se sanaban como cuan herido se les curaban sus cicatrises…

la pelinegra cuando nota su tranquilidad dentro suyo, aleja un poco su cuerpo del de ella hasta quedar sus caras muy cercas…hasta incluso se podia desir que podian sentir sus alientos…

la hermosura de ruka era muy notoria y eso que tan solo era una pequeña de 10 años pero eso no era escusa de su bellesa pues sus cabellos verde mar eran tan suaves como las olas en un dia perfecto sin viento alguno, y su rostro , era perfecto pues sus ojos le davan ese toque insolito que tenia…carly analisando todo esto pudo llegar no a una conclusión si no directamente a un impulso , pues ni ella savia el por que , pero su corazon le hablaba por si solo, y eso era algo que jamas le paso en la vida…tenia la necesidad de besarla y de sentir su aliento mas en profundidad…

todo ese deseo , toda esa bellesa delante de su rostro fue interrumpida por esa niña justamente que dice:

ruka: carly , disculpame si? mi intencion nunca ha sido haserte daño y mucho menos acabar con tu relacion con jack disculpame carly-sama..desia la niña alejandose mas hacia carly y al final de su discurso gachar su cabeza como educación de parte de ella misma.

carly: esta bien ruka , te perdono…desia la muchacha acercandose mas otra vez a ella devolviendole una hermosa sonriza sinsera , con ojos resplandecidos, pero a continuación sus mejillas se empiezan sonrojar pues carly tenia desidido besarla , darle un beso ,sentir su boca , no le importaba si con esta reaccion ruka podria odiarla para toda la vida pero por lo menos devia haser el intento ademas carly es una persona que lucha por lo que ama , y en ese momento jack atlas havia desaparecido de su corazon , por que en ese momento havia solo una persona dentro de su corazon, solo una y la primera que la consolo…y su nombre era RUKA

continuara….

esta bien el beso no lo he puesto por que quedo todo en suspenso …recuerden si no lo agrego , es por que aun no se han besado- en realidad creo que se mueren por saber si se besaron no? que reaccion tendra jack cuando descubra que el corazon de carly tiene nueva dueña? …por favor dejen mas comentarios y mas cap pondre.


End file.
